BTR-112 Cockroach
BTR-112 Cockroach is a Russian transport tank in the Russian elite formation Spetsnaz Guard Brigades within the Russian Armed Forces and is a very powerful tank at the battlefield. Overview By 2020 many countries have built Infantry Fighting Vehicles with Anti-aircraft abilities. However, many of them are either better at being anti-aircraft platforms than transports, or better transports than anti-aircraft platforms. With the Cockroach, the Spetsnaz Guard Brigade has managed to create a nearly perfect balance. The BTR-112 Cockraoch is the IFV for the SGB. It is armed with 2 57MM AA cannons. Their damage output can be increased against heavy units or buildings by adding ATGM systems and it's AA capacity can be further upgraded with a short range air defense radar. The cockroach is the least sophisticated IFV used by the games factions it can however be upgraded to become the toughest IFV in the game. The trade of is that it is not as fast as the other factions so moving the cockroach to trouble spots during a battle is not as effective a tactic as it is for the other factions. Technological Overview Primary Armament- 57mm Autocannons, coaxial 7.62mm MG, 27mm AA guns (optional) Special features- Can carry one squad of Wolves or Bears The dual 57mm autocannons used by the BTR-112 Cockroach are nothing new. 57mm guns have been used for anti-aircraft purposes as far back as the 1950s. Pervious vehicles equipped with these cannons were found to be unsatisfactory for AA applications due to their slow rate of fire and poor fire control systems. This is not the case for the BTR-112. Its modernized 57mm autocannons are married to a state-of-the-art fire control computer and are deadly accurate against low-flying airborne threats. 88mm rockets launchers, the same ones used on the KA-65 Howler, can also attached to the BTR-112 for added firepower. Despite its large guns and vast collection of onboard electronics, the BTR-112 can still comfortably carry a full squad of SGB Bears or Wolves. Its size and weight makes the Cockroach a bit slower, but its heavy armor makes it remarkably tough. The BTR-112 is built on the same platform as the KV-20 and is roughly the same size. Its powerplant is also the same as its artillery-focused counterpart. Specifications *Length- 11.5m *Width- 3.5 m *Height- 4.0m *Weight- 60 Tons *Poweplant- 800 HP diesel engine *Crew- 2-3 crewmen Cockroach Callsigns *Tortoise *Freight train *Mermaid *Steelcage *Armadillo *Goblin *Boxcar Trivia *The chassis seems to be related to the South-African Ratel IFV and the G6 howitzer from Denel, while the guns and missles are located like on Russian combined gun-missle antiaircraft systems - the Tunguska, the Pantsir and the naval Kortik. *The guns seem somewhat small for 57 mm, but Russian 30 mm revolver cannons can be even deadlier, described as sawing a plane in two with a 10000 RPM stream of shells. *Russian equivalent of IFV is the BMP series. BTR-class vehicles never got past a 14.5 mm main gun and anti-rifle armor. *Such a ramp door makes a firing port-equipped design impossible. To faciliate fire ports, troopers inside must seat back to back, which usually results in a wider exit - or two small doors, like the real-world BMP. The real BTRs have two-piece doors on both sides between pairs of wheels. Picture Gallery